panglossafandomcom-20200214-history
Greek Swadesh list
This is an Swadesh list of words in English and Greek. A Swadesh list for Ancient Greek is also available. Presentation List |pho002= , |pho003= , |pho004= |pho005= |pho006= , |pho007= , |pho008= , ; , , |pho009= , , , |pho010= , |pho011= , , , |pho012= ; |pho013= , ; |pho014= ; , |pho015= |pho016= , |pho017= , |pho018= |pho019= , |pho020= , , |pho021= , |pho022= |pho023= → |pho024= |pho025= |pho026= |pho027= , |pho028= |pho029= , , |pho030= , |pho031= |pho032= |pho033= , |pho034= |pho035= , , , , |pho036= , |pho037= , , |pho038= |pho039= , |pho040= , , |pho041= , , |pho042= , , |pho043= , |pho044= → , |pho045= , |pho046= , |pho047= , |pho048= , |pho049= , |pho050= , |pho051= , |pho052= , |pho053= , , |pho054= , , |pho055= , |pho056= |pho057= |pho058= , |pho059= , |pho060= , , , |pho061= |pho062= , , , , |pho063= |pho064= |pho065= , |pho066= , , |pho067= , |pho068= , |pho069= , |pho070= , , |pho071= , , ; , |pho072= , |pho073= , |pho074= , , |pho075= , ; |pho076= |pho077= , |pho078= |pho079= , |pho080= , |pho081= , , , |pho082= |pho083= , |pho084= ; |pho085= |pho086= , , |pho087= , , |pho088= , , , |pho089= , |pho090= |pho091= , |pho092= |pho093= , , , , |pho094= |pho095= , , |pho096= , , |pho097= , |pho098= , |pho099= , |pho100= |pho101= , , |pho102= , , , |pho103= , , |pho104= , , , |pho105= , , |pho106= , ; , |pho107= ; |pho108= ; , |pho109= , ; |pho110= , |pho111= , |pho112= , |pho113= , |pho114= , , |pho115= , , |pho116= , , |pho117= , , , |pho118= , |pho119= |pho120= , ; |pho121= , , |pho122= |pho123= , , ; |pho124= , ; |pho125= , , |pho126= , |pho127= ; |pho128= |pho129= , |pho130= , , |pho131= , |pho132= , , |pho133= , , |pho134= |pho135= |pho136= , |pho137= |pho138= |pho139= , |pho140= |pho141= , , |pho142= |pho143= , , ; |pho144= , |pho145= , ; , , |pho146= , , ; , |pho147= |pho148= , |pho149= , , |pho150= , |pho151= , |pho152= , |pho153= |pho154= , , |pho155= , |pho156= , |pho157= |pho158= , |pho159= , |pho160= , |pho161= |pho162= |pho163= , |pho164= |pho165= |pho166= |pho167= , |pho168= , , |pho169= |pho170= , |pho171= , |pho172= , , |pho173= , |pho174= , , |pho175= , |pho176= , , |pho177= , ; |pho178= , |pho179= , |pho180= , |pho181= , |pho182= , |pho183= , , |pho184= , |pho185= |pho186= |pho187= , , |pho188= , , |pho189= , |pho190= |pho191= , , |pho192= , |pho193= , , |pho194= , , |pho195= , , |pho196= , |pho197= , , , |pho198= , , , , |pho199= |pho200= , , |pho201= , , |pho202= , , , , |pho203= , |pho204= → |pho205= → , , |pho206= , |pho207= }} * Pronunciation : Depending on the speakers and the area, the actual pronunciation may differ, more or less significantly, from the showed pronunciation. Greek Swadesh list S fr:Liste Swadesh du grec moderne